In a wireless network, e.g. Radio Access Network (RAN), due to insufficient radio link resource (e.g. channel element, modem driver flow or Mac index), there may be users trying to setup more radio links to receive/transmit data than the wireless network actually has, especially in some cell sites or in busy hour. Hence, it would be preferred that a radio link occupied by a user could be released when the user doesn't receive/transmit data for a certain time period, so that the inactive radio link can be reused by other users.
In view of this, existing technologies have proposed a concept of dormancy timer. Upon reservation of a radio link, a dormancy timer may be set. As the source and destination transfer packet data over the channel, the radio link transitions to an active state. Upon completion of the transfer, the radio link enters a dormant state and a timer begins. When this timer exceeds the dormancy timer value, the radio link is closed and the resources are returned to the network for allocation to another user.
According to existing solutions, generally, the dormancy timer value is configured as a constant value, e.g. 10 seconds, for all radio links in a RAN. In some other existing solutions, an adaptive dormancy timer is employed, wherein the dormancy timer value may be varied according to numbers of current radio links in the wireless network. In particular, when the number of current radio link is less than 41, the timer may be set to a relatively high value, e.g., 10 seconds; when the number of current radio link is between 41 to 46, the timer may be set to a medium value, e.g., 7 seconds; and when the number of current radio link is larger than 46, the timer may be set to a relatively low value, e.g., 5 seconds.
However, the dormancy timer value designed by above existing solutions is usually not accurate enough, thus inconvenience will be introduced. If this timer is set too long, unnecessary reservation of network channels and wasted bandwidth may be caused. For example, a user might occupy a radio link resource for too long time even the user doesn't actually utilize the radio link; as a result, other users who want to use the radio access network cannot be admitted due to insufficient radio link resource. On the other hand, if this timer is set too short, then a radio link may be released before the user is going to use it very soon. As such, there may be frequent setup and/or release of radio link(s), which will lead to poor user experience on responding speed and high overhead to both radio link and the RAN.
In view of the foregoing problems, there is a need to determine a more accurate value for the dormancy timer, so as to improve resource utilization and user experience in the wireless network.